Never Again
by OfficialWhaleSaver
Summary: A drama filled Twilight oneshot. Edward and Bella get in a fight when Edward questions Bella's love. She walks out on him. Is she leaving him forever? Find out then review. All Human.


"Why the hell do you keep bringing this up?!" She asked trying to keep her voice stern.

"Because I don't want him there" I said trying to keep my anger in check.

"He was my boyfriend for what two months tops? Why is it such a big deal that I want him at my wedding? He was and still is my friend!" she yelled. I lost whatever control I had.

"Are you sure he is only a friend?! I mean you spend so much god damned time with him. It might as well be him your marrying." I yelled immediately regretting the words that just leaked out of my mouth.

She stood there stunned from what I had just said. I can't believe I just did that. Her once smooth and calm face was now rigid and cold. I wanted to say something… anything, but of course now my mouth chooses to stay closed.

"get out" she whispered.

"what?" I said my voice cracking.

"you heard me." her voice was the coldest I had ever heard it.

"Bella I…" I was immediately cut off.

"Leave!" she yelled one last time.

I walked forward trying to pull her into my arms, but she just moved back, farther and farther away from me. I was stupid not to get on my knees and beg for her forgiveness right then and there. Instead I left my room, our room. I made my way through the kitchen of our large apartment. Then I walked over to the front door and took a simple look back to see my teary eyed Bella. It hurt so much to walk out that door, but if it was what she wanted I would do it.

"I love you" I whispered quiet enough where I'm not even sure if she heard me.

I turned the knob and looked away from the heartbreaking sight. How could I do that to her? I suggested that she was cheating on me. I slammed the door shut, as I felt anger at myself boil to a maximum level. I heard a heart wrenching sob come from the other side of the door. I wanted nothing more than to run in there and hold her to me apologizing like crazy, but I didn't deserve to be near her let alone touching her.

I walked away. I left her there. Not permanently of course I just need to think about how I would make this up to her. Her sobs deepened as she heard my footsteps echo down the hall of apartments. I had just left.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Are you sure he's just your friend?! I mean you spend so much God damned time with him. It might as well be him you're marrying" I stopped breathing.

I couldn't breath. It was like an elephant had just stepped on my chest. The pressure was unbelievable. I stared off into the distance and finally it clicked. He was saying that I was cheating on him. He thought I would… Oh my god.

"Get out" I growled.

"what?" he whispered.

"You heard me"

"Bella I…" I sharply cut him off not even wanting to hear his excuse.

"Leave!" I said fighting the urge to throw something at him.

He started to take slow gentle steps toward me but I backed away quickly. I couldn't deal with his touch. It would make me forgive him to easily. He hurt me. He looked up and our pained eyes connected. I wrapped my arms around myself tight, trying desperately to hold myself together.

He gave me a second look then he just turned around a walked out of the room. I followed slowly and quietly like a small mouse or lamb. I watched as he pulled the door open. He mumbled "I love you" under his breath and just walked off. The door slammed shut, I silently hoped he would come back in and fight for me. He didn't. He didn't care enough to come back in, apologize, and sweep me into his protective arms. This must have been some sort of sign.

By this time I had realized I was crying horribly. Tears poured down my cheeks more like waterfalls than anything else. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. Hell I could hardly breathe. I simply collapsed onto the hard wood floors and cried harder than ever before.

After about an hour had passed I started to pick myself up from the floor. I walked around like a ghost or some sort of reaper. I was the living undead. I snapped out of my daze when I looked down at _**his**_ proposal ring that he gave to me. I needed to leave and I needed to get this over with before I lose all the nerve I suddenly have in my body.

_**- one hour later- **_

I was all packed. My clothes, toothbrush, shoes, books, and anything else that had any connection to my old life was stuffed in two large bags. I sat down sipping out of a coke bottle waiting for him to come through the doors, and sure enough after about two hours and a half, he waltzed through the door looking the worse I had ever seen him and yet he still seemed to look like some sort of god. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me. He gave a weak smile then started to walk over to me.

Then he saw the bags and his facial expression changed immediately. Edward stared into my eyes with his emerald green ones his were full of horror and sadness. I'm sure mine were just full of sadness.

"Bella… I … please just don't go" he said coming closer to where I was seated.

"Edward we need to talk."

"of course then lets talk" he said almost hopeful, thinking he could change my mind.

He gently pulled out the chair next to me and turned it so he could see my face perfectly. He gently reached over and pulled my hands out of my lap. He held my hands tightly in his. He brought my hands up to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles.

"Edward" I paused looking at his face. " I think we should take a break" I said nervously.

I was nervous to look into his eyes, but did it anyways trying to hide myself behind my hair. His face was tense, his jaw clamped together tightly. His eyes were closed. His wonderfully smooth neck was tight. His hands held onto mine tighter, never wanting to let go. He opened his eyes.

"Bella please don't do this. I did something really stupid. I will do anything just don't leave me. I love you" he begged.

God I hated hurting him. I hated leaving him, but I didn't want to hold him back. We had too many doubts. This wasn't the first fight we had been in. Stupid things had started to come between us in the past few months. I didn't want him to have to pay for a wedding if it wasn't going to last. I removed my hands from his gently.

"Edward maybe we just aren't meant to be. I mean look at us were fighting over stupid little things." He grabbed my hands back and didn't let go.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is no way in hell that I am letting you walk through that door thinking that we aren't meant to be together." he said to me.

"Edward we cant go on like this. We are always fighting, and you accused me of cheating on you." I said removing my hand from his and staring down at my lap.

He finally got the picture, I wasn't going to stay. I felt ripped apart that he would give up so soon. I imagined trying to convince him for hours or days, but we didn't take that long.

"Bella, this won't be a permanent thing, it cant be."

"you don't know that, maybe you will forget all about me"

"I wont ever forget you like you think I will. God Bella why are you doing this to me? To us?"

"because right now we aren't working together" I said meeting his eyes.

"promise me one thing before you leave." he said giving up.

"anything" I whispered.

"At least stay with Alice and Jasper"

"Edward I don't want to bother them. I can rent out a hotel room or something."

"please Bella. I just… I cant function without at least knowing your safe, and being taken care of." he sounded so wounded and hurt.

I hurt him. I should at least make him feel better, and tell him that I will stay there. So I nodded his way telling him that I would stay with Alice even though I most likely wont. He thought I would put up a fight so he was grateful with my answer. It felt horrible having to lie to him.

I stood up it was time for me to go. The look on his face told me he expected me to leave later, but now was as good a time as any other. He ran his fingers through his bronze hair and I wished I could run my fingers through it one last time. I looked down at the shimmering ring on my finger. I was about to say something, when he spoke up.

"Let me drive you over to Alice's" he pleaded.

"Edward… you shouldn't have to do that" I said. Sure I didn't have a car and I would be crying the entire way stumbling more than a few times.

"Bella please" He whispered looking into my eyes begging me.

"fine, but you promise to leave right after that?"

"I promise" he said taking a step towards me.

_**Edward POV**_

I walked down the stairs and out of our apartment feeling like crap. Guilt had overtaken me, and I became a coward. I sat in my car. I wanted to make sure she didn't just leave, but I had to give her some space.

_**-Hours Later-**_

I was done sulking. I stood up and pushed the door of my Volvo open. I had to go back up there with _**my Bella. **_I couldn't stand being away from her normally, and now we could be at the end of our relationship and I'm wasting my time wallowing in self pity. I dragged my feet up the stairs that led to our apartment.

Once I came to the door, I must have stood there for minutes afraid of what I might find inside, I turned the knob softly. The door creaked open, and she was sitting in one of our bar stools near the kitchen, which was right by the front door. Her tear stained face hurt to look at but at least I would still be able to look at it, which brought a smile onto my face. Then as my eye trailed over two bags that rested by her right hand side, my heart stopped. Was she going to leave me? Or was she going to kick me out? Why was I allowing this to happen?

"Bella… I… please just don't go" I stuttered out.

"Edward we need to talk" she said.

Talking? I guess talking was good, for the most part. At least she isn't going to just walk out of here. Maybe at least now I could try and convince her not to go. I eagerly took a seat right in front of her. I pulled her hands out of her lap and gently brushed my lips over her knuckles.

"Edward I think we should take a break." she whispered not once making eye contact.

Once I ran that sentence over in my head I tensed. She was going to leave me. I was screaming at myself on the inside. Why had one slip of the mouth caused so many problems.

"Bella please don't do this. I did something really stupid. I will do anything just don't leave me. I love you" I begged hopelessly.

She gently pulled her hands away from mine and I immediately missed them. That could be one of the last times I will be able to touch her with intimacy.

"Edward maybe we just aren't meant to be. I mean look at us were fighting over stupid little things." That's what sparked the anger in me. We _**were**_ meant to be. She should know that by now.

I as gently as possible grabbed her hands back, savoring each moment her skin could rub against mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan, there is no way in hell that I am letting you walk through that door thinking that we aren't meant to be together." I demanded.

"Edward we cant go on like this. We are always fighting, and you accused me of cheating on you." she said

God I had fucked up. The small amount of hope that I had coming through the door shattered there. We had been fighting way to often lately, but we were just stressed because the wedding was coming up so soon. The wedding. She was going to still marry me… right? Oh God.

"Bella, this won't be a permanent thing, it cant be."

"you don't know that, maybe you will forget all about me" Not likely.

"I wont ever forget you like you think I will. God Bella why are you doing this to me? To us?"

"because right now we aren't working together" She raised her head to meet my eyes.

"promise me one thing before you leave." I asked for one more favor.

"anything" I wished that if I had said 'you to forgive me' she would come back to me, but that wasn't going to happen. So I went for second best.

"At least stay with Alice and Jasper"

"Edward I don't want to bother them. I can rent out a hotel room or something." No was not going to let her sleep in some cheap hotel. I would rather have her here, and me leave.

"please Bella. I just… I cant function without at least knowing your safe, and being taken care of." I also knew that Alice would give me updates on how she's doing. God I cant live without this woman.

I saw the hesitation in her brown eyes. The long dark lashes framing them closed for a few moments. They opened up again. She gave me a small nod.

She stood up and flexed her fingers preparing to hold on tightly to something. I desperately prayed that she would hold onto me. She wouldn't make eye contact with me, she simply stared down towards the floor. She started to move over to her bags, and I ran my fingers through my hair, silently hoping that she would replace my fingers with hers. She played with the ring on her finger. No she wasn't planning on taking that off. Ever. I would super glue it to her finger if it meant that t he male population would realize that she was mine.

"let me drive you over to Alice's" I begged wanting to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Edward… you shouldn't have to do that" Bull shit you're my fiancé I should do everything for you.

"Bella Please"

"fine, but you promise to leave right after that?"

"I promise" I said taking a single step towards her.

She seemed reluctant to let me approach her. I had never seen her like this and it honestly scared me. Did I hurt her that badly? Of course you did dumb ass, you made her think that you are under the idea that she was cheating on you. Bella was always one of those people that you automatically trust, and she loves the feeling that people can put so much faith in her. Now me her fiancée the person who should trust her the most just threw out one of the worst comments known to man.

"Just let me grab my bags and you can drop me off" I was shocked that she was leaving so quickly.

"So soon?"

"Edward its for the best" then she muttered something under her breath.

_**Bella POV**_

Just let me grab my bags and you can drop me off"

"So soon?" he asked hurt was found in his musical voice.

"Edward its for the best" I said clearly then I muttered "I hope" under my breath.

_**Edward POV**_

It was an awkward drive in the car. I went as slow as possible, which is not like me at all, I am a speed demon. Savoring each moment I have with Bella is more important than speeding through lights and intersections. She played with her hands for a bit and then took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going to ask Alice if I could stay we haven't really gotten that far." _**I never wanted it to get this far… **_

I could her the single tone of the ring every few seconds, until a bright and chipper voice came trough the speaker. I couldn't tell what it was saying, but it was obvious that it was Alice. Alice was my little sister. If it wasn't for Alice things with Bella just wouldn't have worked out the way they did.

_**Flashback**_

_God I was so late. Class started 15 minutes ago. One minute I was having a jolly good time with Jenny… or Susie… or maybe it was Lily, either way it was a very nice make-out session and then my phone vibrated. I took it out and read the text already ruining the moment between me and………_

**_SMS Text from Alice _**

_"**Where R U? the only class I have you with me and you ditch? And were picking lab partners today. Thanks a lot brother dearest"**_

_Shit. I was late for class, and I would have to find a different partner then Alice, because she will get a lab partner before I get out of this closet with……_

_"Uh I um have to go" I said to……_

_"Aw okay call me later tonight and we can hook up"_

_"um yeah maybe" **probably not**_

_At that point I started to run to my classroom with Mr. Banner. While turning a corner I ran right into someone, except instead of us both falling I grabbed… her around the waist. When I felt how small she was I knew it was defiantly a her, a very curvy her. She seemed to mold to my chest. Her small hands were resting gently right below my collarbone. God she felt so good against me. This would defiantly be one of my regular fuck buddies. I looked down and saw the most beautiful head full of cascading mahogany hair._

_She looked up and her ongoing brown eyes met mine. She was pale but the sun around her gave her skin a sort of glow. Then a heavy rosy color spread across her cheeks and up the side of her face. She was blushing. She tried to pull herself away from my arms, but I smirked down at her, praying that the Cullen charm would work once more, and we'd end up skipping our next class._

_"Um I have to get a book out of my locker I'm late and, I'm sorry for running into you"_

_She pulled away from me, and started to run down the corridor, and just like that she was gone. I wished I would have asked for her name, her number, or hell even a quickie. I couldn't seem to get her face out of my mind while I was walking to Mr. Banners classroom. I walked through the door and he gave me a seat saying he didn't know where my partner was, everyone was already paired up, but there was one other person in the class. Then the door creaked open quietly._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Banner I left my book in my locker it wont happen again" said a familiarly sweet voice. It was her._

_"Very well take a seat over there by Mr. Cullen" **Jackpot!**_

_She stood there for a second just staring at me. Normally I would hate such ogling but it was cute for her. She finally snapped out of it and sat next to me, scooting the chair as far away from me as possible. This just made me move my seat closer to her._

_"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen I don't think we have been formally introduced" girls always fell for the gentlemanly shit._

_"um Hi Bella Swan" she looked uncomfortable and nervous. I was probably the fact that The Edward Cullen was talking to her, I mean not like I can blame her._

_"So I was thinking that maybe you would want to have dinner with me tonight, then if you wanted we could go back to my place" I looked at her. She looked even more uncomfortable._

_"yeah sorry, but I have studies to keep up with."_

_"oh come on you can go one night without studying right?"_

_"sorry I have to focus"_

_"just say yes to going out with me tonight and you wont hear from me the rest of the period"_

_"no"_

_"you know you want to"_

_"you heard me. No."_

_This playful banter went on throughout the class, and as soon as the bell rang she jumped up out of her seat and bolted for the door. I followed her. No one ever rejects me I am after all The Edward Cullen. I followed her down the hallways. She looked back once and locked eyes with me. She just stopped moving all together, giving me the time I needed to catch up with her._

_"How about I pick you up around six?"_

_"God you selfish, pigheaded, egotistical player. Leave me alone. I refuse to become one of you little playthings. I am never going to say yes. Do you know why? Its because guys with the amazing looks and the confidence like you do they end up hurting everyone. Their families have to sit and watch them bring different girls home every night, the parents blame themselves for not raising their child right, but the people I feel worst for are the girls who actually fell for your sorry act, the act that you actually give a shit about someone other than yourself" She screamed and then stormed off._

_Wow. I was left standing there. She had refused me, no she did even more than that she stood up to me. I tried not to care what she thought, but the more I didn't want to care the more I actually did. She was honest. She wasn't going to take my crap. The only people that had ever spoken to me like that was my family, Alice , Emmett, and Rose , Emmett's girlfriend. I had never thought about how being a player affected my family. Was I hurting them? God, was I hurting Alice? I knew I was. I had to stop. I cant hurt her. Never._

_After that encounter with Bella I wasn't up to school, I sat in my car and listened to some random classical music radio station. I started to think about Bella. Her warm brown eyes, her brown hair falling over her smooth shoulders like a waterfall. Clair De Lune came on and I imagined Bella and I dancing at prom together. I imagined us laughing and talking casually. I imagined kissing her and wanting her to enjoy it just as much as I did. I imagined me simply holding her and feeling totally content._

_The key change from B minor to C major came through the speakers, and Bella walked out of the main school building. I looked at the clock and school was out. I looked into the crowd of students trying to find Bella, but she was no where in sight. I searched each face looking for hers. Then I caught sight of her walking briskly to an old rusty truck. The parking lot was practically empty, the last few people were driving out now. Bella was throwing her bag into the back of the car, when another car came barreling in. it was loosing control and headed straight for Bella. I didn't have any time to think, I jumped out of the car, but I was to late she wasn't going to make it out of the way in time. Then I saw her turn around, I thought this was it the only girl that could have beaten some sense into me was going to die, she jumped. She leaped out of the way, but fell to the ground on her side when she was clear of the car._

_In a matter of seconds I was by her side. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. Then I saw her breath I thanked god. I lifted her feather light body into my arms. I held her close to my chest cradling her there as if she would disappear if I didn't hold her tight enough. I walked quickly to my shiny silver Volvo (my most prized possession… so far). I set her in the passenger seat and buckled her up, wanting to get closer so I could breath in her amazing scent of strawberries and freesias. Once she was ready and I had no more excuses to be practically on top of her I walked around the side._

_I took out my cell phone and dialed my fathers hospital number. It rang once… twice. Then his voice came through the receiver._

_"Edward is everything okay? Is something wrong?" he said in a frantic voice._

_"Dad, I need a favor"_

_"okay what do you need son?"_

_"My biology partner might have a concussion. I'm worried about her. Could you just look at her? Make sure she's okay?"_

_"Of course just bring her up to my office."_

_"Thank you"_

_I closed the phone and pulled into the hospital. I parked as close to his section of the hospital as possible. I ran around the side of the Volvo and unbuckled her holding her tightly to my chest again. She seemed to fit there perfectly and the warmth from her body sent my into some sort of high. I walked into the hospital entryway and I saw a few people stare at me questionably, but I didn't fucking care I needed to make sure Bella was okay. I practically sprinted down the hallways leading to my fathers office. I rounded a corner and my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was standing outside the door filling out some random paperwork._

_"Set her down on the couch in my office I am coming right it." I ran in and set her where he told me to put her._

_"What happened to knock her out like this?" he said after giving her a very quick look over._

_"She was jumping out of the way of a car, it came at her and if she hadn't jumped she would have died"_

_"Wow. Quite a day huh?" he said while taking out a flashlight and taking a look at the dilation of her pupils._

_"is she going to be okay?" I asked quickly_

_"yes she should be fine. I should probably bandage some of the cuts on the side of her arm." then a voice over the loudspeaker came on…_

_"PAGING DOCTOR CULLEN TO FLOOR THREE FOR AN EMERGENCY CARDIAC ARREST CASE"_

_"shoot. Edward can you bandage her arm up. I have to go."_

_"yeah. I know where the bandages are and what do I do when she wakes up"_

_"Ask her, her name and what the date is make sure she's thinking straight. If its all correct you can both leave. If she doesn't make sense and her eyes start to flutter randomly run and get me as fast as you can. She should be fine though" he handed me a package of medical band-aid and ran out the door._

_This left me with Bella. I had only met her today and I was falling for her… hard. I brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. She mumbled something and grabbed onto the hand that was slowly placing the hair behind her ear. She held onto my hand and brought it towards her stomach. She placed both her hand and my hand on her stomach, her hand on top of mine. I loved holding onto her. How can a guy fall so hard so fast? It wasn't just lust for her body, though that was quite large too, I wanted to know her. I would get to know her, if it was the last thing I ever did. I needed patience to get on her good side first, lots and lots of patience._

_**End Flashback **_

"Thank you Alice" She whispered.

"Okay see you soon"

She closed the phone and tucked it into one of her bags. She angled her body to stare out the window. We were getting nearer to Alice's house and that small bit of hope that said she was recognize that this was stupid was creating a deep pit in my stomach. I pulled over to the side of the road. She looked at me.

"Were really doing this aren't we?"

"yeah I guess we are" she mumbled.

"Bella I know its to late to take back what I said, but I know you would never even think about it. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so sorry."

There was silence in the car.

I pulled my car back onto the road. We were at Alice's in a few minutes that seemed like seconds. She moved her hand towards the door handle, but before she could get out I grabbed her other hand. She spun around to look at me.

"If you need anything, money, a friend, anything. You call me. I don't care what time it is, just call me" I told her while my eyes collected water.

"Bye Edward."

Then she kissed me full on the lips, molding her mouth onto mine. It was unexpected but not unwelcome. She tasted amazing. Her lips were plump and full, which made it easy to enjoy. Then she pulled away. In that little moment of peace I had forgotten anything else had happened, before I could wrap my head around what was going on, she had stepped out of the car and was grabbing her bags out of the trunk. I jumped out of the car. Why was I letting this happen?!

"Bella just stop for one second please" She looked up and I saw the water in her eyes.

"Edward its to late"

"NO! Don't tell me that! Its not true. How long have we loved each other?!"

She stayed silent.

"How long Bella?!"

"7 years Edward"

"I said something stupid and it is defiantly not the first time we have had an argument."

"Edward listen to me. You accused me of cheating on you with one of my best friends one that you know I would never see as anything more than a friend. We were going to get married and your having doubts about trust." Then I repeated what she had said in my mind. 'We were going to get married' oh shit!

"wait we 'were' going to get married?!" I stopped and let her words sink in deeper. "God no. You cant do that Bella. I need you and you need me. Bella don't leave me, I cant do anything without you."

"Edward, you know I love you, and I want nothing more than to spend my life with you, but right now we need to trust each other more than ever. Maybe if we take a break and just let ourselves think for a few days we can make sure this is really what we want."

"I know what I want its you." I knew I was crying, but I couldn't stop.

"Bye Edward"

She pressed her lips gently onto mine. She pulled away and I saw the water collect into her eyes. She took my hand and held it for a moment. She grabbed her bag and raced up the steps and into Alice's house. I looked down into my hand, the last part of me she had touched before she left me. In my hand was her ring. The sparkling emerald in the middle didn't seem to sparkle like it had before, and the medium sized pearls that decorated the outside of the gold band didn't seem so clean.

My heart shattered

**_Bella POV_**

I ran into the house, leaving his last attachment to me in his hand. I didn't even knock when rushing into the house. I just pushed into the empty house. Alice and Jasper would come home around 7:00 tonight. I told Alice I just needed to have some girl time but I knew I wouldn't get that far. I was planning on leaving town before they came home.

I threw my bags in the guest room. Edward and I were not getting back together. This was one of those fights that people don't recover from. I literally crawled under the bed in Alice's house and cried. There were a lot of memories here. The fact that this used to be my room from when Alice and I were roommates made things slightly more comfortable. I laid under the bed and thought about the first time I had actually come down here.

_**Flashback **_

_I was being chased by Alice it was her shopping trips. When I met Edward in Biology I practically forced Mr. Banner to switch lab partners I ended up with none other than Alice Cullen. We stuck together like peanut butter and bananas. We now owned a house together and she was spending most of her time with her serious boyfriend Jasper and the time she didn't she was at the mall. Though Edward was her brother I saw very little of him for the years that had flown by. We had a few conversations, but I avoided his trouble at all costs. Though I was surprised to see that the man whore thing had come to a dead halt._

_But anyway I was being chased by Alice. She was planning on dragging me to the mall after her brother declined her invitation I was apparently second on the list. I wouldn't be able to take it today. I quickly jumped into my room and my eyes scanned every nook and cranny for a hiding place. I dove under the bed, but instead of finding an empty storage space, there was a very well defined body. I couldn't see specific looks in the dark though. Either way I was about to let out a bloodcurdling scream when a hand was placed over my mouth muffling my scream._

_"quiet" the voice whispered "unless you want to spend the rest of your day dragging Alice's shopping bags"_

_"Mgmjmmgmfmfsh" I meant to say something else but his damn hand was in the way._

_"What? Oh sorry" he removed his hand._

_"Edward?!" I whispered quietly and menacingly_

_"yes?"_

_"why are you under my bed?"_

_"uh yeah about that… I was escaping from Alice and I thought your room was a closet… well It wasn't and I didn't have time to turn around and find a new spot"_

_We heard the front door slam, and a car screeched out of the driveway._

_"was that Alice?" I asked._

_"I hope so" he said_

_"there isn't much room under my bed…"_

_" I have noticed, but its nice down here" he sighed_

_"I am surprised that its clean under here. I thought I would have shoved something under here a long time ago"_

_"well I am glad you didn't" he sent me what looked like a crooked smile, but it was hard to tell in the dark._

_"you're really pretty. Did you know that?"_

_"Uh Edward are you feeling okay?"_

_"perfectly fine thank you"_

_"we should get out from under the bed."_

_He grabbed my arm "wait, do you want to go out some time?"_

_"huh?"_

_"would you Isabella Swan, want to go out to dinner and a movie with me, Edward Cullen, as a date?" he said clarifying._

_"I don't know Edward you-"_

_"Please Bella. I want a relationship this time. I have changed and you have seen it"_

_I was stunned speechless. Did he really want to go out with me? I took a long dramatic sigh and then turned my body so I was looking straight into his eyes. Edward was a good liar, but I was hoping I could pick something out through his emerald eyes._

_"Why do you want to go out with me?" I asked_

_"Bella I like you a lot. Give me a chance" I saw nothing but honesty._

_"okay, but I swear I this is just a-"_

_"its not"_

_"okay, I believe you"_

_**End of Flashback**_

I grabbed my bags, but then I realized with him dropping me off left me with no transportation out of here. I groaned and called for a cab. It would get me out of this place, but I would need to come back and get my truck eventually.

About ten minutes later a cab was honking in front of Alice's house. I left a letter saying I loved the all to death, but how I thought It was better for me to leave to get my thoughts straight. I knew I was overreacting. He simply implied that I cheated on him with Jacob, I didn't of course, but wasn't he supposed to trust me? He was and he didn't. Was I going into a marriage simply based on love. Shouldn't there be more than that? Love, Trust, Passion, and Honesty that is what made up a marriage. So were Edward and I only going in with 75 percent. That is a C. I will come back when I know we could be an A.

"Where you going sweetheart?" The cab driver asked slurring his words. I wondered for a second if he was drunk, but I pushed those thoughts away surely an agency wouldn't send out a drunk driver.

"just drive"

"whatever you say honey" he said talking more to my chest than he was to my face.

We had been driving around for a few minutes when I noticed that he started to swerve around on the road narrowly missing cars to his left. Was he drunk? No he couldn't be. When I was about to ask him about it I looked out the front window and I saw two large lights of a semi truck. The horn was blaring, and I knew I was going to die.

_**Edward POV**_

As soon as I drove off from Alice's house I went straight to the hospital. Work always helped me keep my mind off of the rest of the world. I quickly signed in and went straight to the ER. I focused on my patients and nothing else.

"PAGING DOCTOR EDWARD CULLEN TO EMERGENCY SURGERY IN ROOM 375"

I rushed to the assigned room. I looked over the chart of this next case, not even bothering to look at the name. I got to the door set the paper on a table out front. It was a car crash victim. A semi truck hit a cab head on. The driver died immediately, and the passenger would be a tough one to save. There was a lot of damage.

"Edward" it was another doctor Seth Clearwater. He was a good Doctor.

"huh?" I said looking up.

"you don't want to go in there. Let me take this case"

"why wouldn't I want to go in there?"

"didn't you read over the chart?"

"yes"

"Edward, man, don't go in there. Take off your coat sit down and read it over carefully. I have to go in there and do everything I can to save her. I will do it Edward for you, because you need her." He was making no sense at all.

He walked into the room, and he patted my shoulder before disappearing behind the closed door. I could he talking inside, then the door clicked. They had locked me out of the room. I grabbed the chart trying to make sense of what was going on.

_**Patient: Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**Condition: Critical**_

My broken heart, had just been stomped on, burned, frozen, and smashed into smithereens. She was in there. The love of my life was in the hospital, with a possible fatal outcome. I jumped up and pounded on the door begging them to let me in. I tried to use my key to get in, but my hands were shaking so much I couldn't get it in the lock.

_**-3 and a half long hours later-**_

The lock clicked, and out came Seth. His face was red. Hair all messed up. His coat had small blood stains in random places. He looked up at me. I couldn't think. I was frozen, but then I snapped. I grabbed the collar of his coat and pushed him against a wall.

"I swear to god if you made a mistake I will kill you, if you didn't do everything you could and more I will kill you. I swear if she is dead I will kill you and then I will kill myself."

"it's a good thing she is alive and stable now then isn't she" he said with a smile.

She was going to be okay. Okay. She was fine. Those words kept ringing around in my head. Then I finally understood. He saved her. He saved my Bella.

"I owe you everything. Thank you. If you ever need anything just ask. Thank you" I said tears rolled down my face.

"your welcome"

"can I see her?"

" I don't know can you?"

I was a doctor of course I could see her. I dropped Seth who I didn't realize I was still holding up to the wall, and sprinted into the room. She looked pale, fragile, and tired, but she was still there. She was still alive.

_**- A Day Later- **_

I hadn't left her side. I hadn't eaten I hadn't slept. I haven't left her side for a full 24 hours. I just sat there and held her hand. She was supposed to wake up anytime now. We were all waiting for the moment. Alice and Jasper had come in. Alice was furious. I deserved it. She slapped me, yelled at me, then told me it was going to be okay and hugged me. Jasper just helped me stay calm and he was there for me just like good friends should.

I felt a twitch in my hand. I was sure I was hallucinating until a rough voice groaned and let out a small whisper.

"Edward?" A voice had never sounded so sweet.

"shh baby, its going to be okay"

"Edward, I'm sorry"

"you have nothing to apologize for love."

"Edward?"

"hmmm?" I just wanted her to sleep she sounded so tired.

"I love you" My heart skipped a beat it felt like centuries sense I had heard her say that.

"I love you too Bella"

"Can we still get married?" she said still half asleep.

"yes we can, just sleep baby I will be here when you wake up." my heart fluttered.

She gave a small nod a she was out like a light. I took her ring out of my pocket and looked at it. The shiny green emerald sparkled again. The pearls where white and clean. The white gold was smooth and shiny. I slipped the ring back on her finger, and I would never let her take it off again.

* * *

My first Twilight oneshot!!! Are you proud of me??? This is just something I have been working on in my freetime... Please review and tell me what you think!!

OfficialWhaleSaver


End file.
